


Square (Episode 1)

by AllOfMeForAllOfYou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, lilo paynelinson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfMeForAllOfYou/pseuds/AllOfMeForAllOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne was in desperate love with Louis Tomlinson whose boyfriend is Harry Styles. Liam got broke up with Sophia Smith for Louis. At the same time Zayn Malik is in love with Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square (Episode 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is quiet complicated One Direction love fic. Things are complicated, loves are complicated.

-I dont want you to leave, said Liam, suddenly he hold Louis’ right arm . “I really you to stay with me tonight”  
Louis was surprised at first, it was the first time Liam was asking him whether he can stay with him. He might really need me tonight, Louis said himself.  
Liam had a hard day that day. He had broken up with Sophia and nobody had any guess about why he did it. He only told his bandmates and other friends that breaking up is the best for Sophia and him.  
-Okay Payno! Well, but first you should feed me. I’m fucking starving!  
-If it is the only thing you ask for; said Liam. He was smiling. He thought how lucky he is about having somebody like Louis. Louis always finds a way to make Liam smile. “You want me to fill your cup again before your pizza order be here?”  
Louis laughed at Liam while he was calling Dominos. He ordered Louis’ favourite pizza, he had already known it so well.  
-You want me to vomit on your sofa? No, no Payno tonight is your night. Dont let me steal it!   
Louis leaned his back against the sofa Liam and he both sat down. “Dont you wanna start Liam?”   
Liam took a deep breathe before he had a little drink from his vodka. He hold Louis’ hand, “Thank you for being there.”   
Louis’ soft skinned hand was hot. Liam was watching him while he’s drinking his vodka. His lips were also soft. Liam wondered its taste, was it also that soft and unvaluable? He also watched his gulping down which even was different from the others. Louis was so thin and tiny, every single part of him; his hands, ears, nose… No where of him was fat but his bum. Liam smiled by himself, how did Louis be made that beautiful? Louis’ hand’s heat was less than Liam’s heart beat. Liam could not even relax himself. Maybe only thing he need was his taste.   
The door rang. Louis’ looked at the vodka grass face turned to the door. Liam chilled, he thought he should not think about Louis that way. “I can pay fort his Liam, wait for me”   
Liam was feeling guilty still. Louis was his best friend and Harry’s ex boyfriend. He even knew Harry and Louis are each others, they would never go away each other. What he feels was like infidelity to both Louis and Harry. He shaked his head, like he wants to rid of that feeling. He had a little drink from his vodka again. He fired his cigarette, took a deep breath of it.   
Louis opened the door, paid for the pizza. He was almost closing the door when Harry shouted.   
-Heyy!! Dont close.

-Hazza?   
-Am I late? How is Liam? I wondered about him. Hope he hasnt felt asleep yet.  
Louis shift his body to right so that Harry could go inside. Louis felt happy inside, smiled, H was there. H came there where Louis is. He had missed his Haz. They were on a month break and him and Harry had broken up 3 weeks ago. He went back to his place on sofa after he had closed the door.  
-Harry?, Liam was surprised. He did feel gutted. He loved Harry so much but… He has fallen in love with Louis.  
-I wondered about you Liam, Harry put the bottle of wine he brought near him on the table in front of the sofa Louis and Liam sat. Harry sat on the arm chair next to the sofa.   
-You want vodka Harry? said Louis who was trying to hide his smile on his face.  
-Oh! You had vodka? I brought my wine with me actually; he pointed his wine to Louis. But maybe Liam wants to join me? I dont offer you Louis, I know you can vomit if you mix them.   
-No thanks, said Liam. He felt so down. Louis was trying to hide his smile when he talked to Harry. And Harry… He knew Louis so well. Whether they were together ot not, he cares about Louis so much. What a lovely view! Liam’s tears became visible near his eyes.   
-Dont be a killjoy Haz! Said Louis, he filled H’s cup with vodka. Liam, we are on you.  
-I dont wanna talk about anything to be honest. I want to sleep okay?  
-What happened suddenly?, said Louis  
-We are here to help you Liam, joined Harry, he was shocked with Liam’s manner change.  
-Thank you guys, you worried about me. But I’m okay. I’ll be okay. I needed to break up with her. I realise I feel nothing but friendship to her. Thats what had happened between me and her. I’ll always be there for her. I didnt want to hurt her but as I told you, I needed to. Okay? Enough info for today?  
His voice was hard. He sounded so angry. Louis and Harry were shocked. They couldnt get what they did. Louis put his hand to Liam’s knee.   
-You want us to leave? Said Louis.   
-No, just let me sleep. Liam stood up and walked through his room. Louis and Harry looked at each other first with surprised faces. Harry shift his seat closer to Louis and whispered :  
-Maybe we should leave?  
-No, no I dont think he wants that. We should be here. Obviously he doesnt feel good and maybe.. You know when he wake up… He might need us. ; said Louis after he quickly turned his face opposite to Harry because when Harry was that close to him, only think he could think was kissing him. But he 

 

shouldnt. H was the one blamed him flirting with Zayn. He didnt even know what the deal was between Zayn and him.   
-Where is Zayn? Harry gave angry but care free look to Louis.  
-Shit, are you still planning to continue that rubbish? Louis was offended.  
-Why? I dont think it is a rubbish as you claim.  
-You wanna say what? That I cheated on you? We have been broken up 3 weeks ago because of your misgiving.   
-Huh! I’m sorry. You didnt even kiss right? What I saw was an illusion.  
-Fuck! We have never kissed okay? I was just… consoling him.  
-Consoling him for what?  
-I cant say that.  
-Fuck you! Bastard. Stop pretending there is nothing between you and him. I saw an L on his chest, on his heart! I saw you guys were so close like you were kissing. I saw the way he looked at you. I saw.. I saw.. What about drug scandal video? Why the fuck he said “I know you like dick” to you?   
-Dont I?  
-You know I didnt mean that.. Why he cares that when he is high?  
-Harry dont you think you are being weird? He hold H’s hand. Harry’s heart start to beat so quick that, he hold his breathe for awhile.   
-Haz, dont you know how much I love you? Was it necessary to leave me alone?   
Harry started to cry slowly. He put his head to Louis’ hand which was shifted by Harry to his cheek. Louis wiped his tears.  
-Why did you do that to us Harry?  
-I was.. You know what? The idea of somebody else like you is even hurtful. I dont know, I though its gonna be better if I let you go. I thought its gonna be less hurtful. Zayn is my friend. I dont now, the feeling itself was quiet… Gutted.  
At the same time Harry and Louis have those kind of conversations, Liam was crying under his blancet. He thought it was his only chance to talk with Louis. He thought maybe a little hop efor them. He was so close… I felt even his heat on his hands. He smelled his cologne. He knew that Harry and Louis would be together. But God! Wasnt that feeling too much for his heart? 

.......................


End file.
